powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Rescue Fire
NOTE: ''This is an article of CureKurogane's series, Power Rangers Rescue Fire. Please do NOT edit this page unless you are an admin such as MP6. If you want to add any information, please inform me. Thank you kindly!'' Power Rangers Rescue Fire 'is a fanfiction web television series created by CureKurogane and produced by Saban Entertainment, Hasbro Productions, and Marvel Studios. The series serves as a sequel to the 2000 Power Rangers season, [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Lightspeed_Rescue ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue] and it follows former Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Dana Mitchell who recruits five talented teenagers and equip them with a new arsenal to fight a new race of demons emerged from the under depths of Earth as the Rescue Fire. This series is adapted from a Chinese tokusatsu series, Battle Strike Team Rescue Engine and even serves as an original series. The series will soon be adapted for Japan's Super Sentai series, Kyushutsu Sentai Saviorman. Production While currently working on his crossover series, Power Rangers Crystal Beasts, CureKurogane came up with the idea in creating an original Power Rangers series adapting from a tokusatsu series from China, Battle Strike Team Rescue Engine and thought it would be a good idea to make it a sequel that took 20 years after Lightspeed Rescue. The series was greenlit by Netflix in 2019. Synopsis After the events of Lightspeed Rescue, the Lightspeed Rangers have gone their separate ways and former Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Dana Mitchell resumed on her career as a medic for Mariner Bay. But an earthquake struck the city and it cracked open a seal where a new race of demons as been released. Their leader, Azmarath vowed to take the place of his fallen lover, Bansheera who was defeated by the Lightspeed Rangers, to take over the Earth. With his dark magic, he unleashed an attack on Mariner Bay, alerting Dana as her hospital was attacked by Azamarath's soldiers. But she tends to have a secret weapon of her own. She was currently working on an unfinished project made by her late father, Captain Mitchell called Project Rescue Fire, but she was soon attacked by the demons. But she was soon rescued by the Hero of the Red, White, and Blue - Captain America along with his tech-savvy partner, Iron Man who helps her gather all of the technology of the Project before leaving her home that was destroyed. After explaining to the two Avengers about what was going on, they decided to team up with her and they managed to find five unlikely young adults to gain access to the new arsenal from the Project Rescue Fire and fight Azmarath. These new heroes will fight as a team of the legendary heroes... the Power Rangers. Codename: Rescue Fire. Characters '''Rescue Fire Rangers 'Allies' *'Dana Mitchell/Pink Lightspeed Ranger' *'Steve Rogers/ Captain America' *'Tony Stark/ Iron Man' *'Thor Odinson' *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' *'Kelsey Winslow/Yellow Lightspeed Ranger' Villains *'Lord Azmarath' *'Princess Zarina' *'General Thanatos' *'Prince Mephisto' *'Tactician Grimorr' *'Impling Soldiers' Arsenal 'Morphers' *'RescueRizers ' - The main morphers of the Rescue Fire Rangers. They are designed by Captain Bill Mitchell and was finished by Tony Stark and Dana Mitchell after downloading the data for the Project Rescue Fire. Each morpher comes with a small power chip called the Rescue Link which embodies the power of each respective Ranger. To morph, they insert the Link onto their RescueRizers and shout out, "Rescue Fire, Suit Up!" Zords Coming soon... Locations Coming Soon... Chapters/Episodes Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Series Category:Sequel Category:PR Sequels Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Power Rangers Rescue Fire